


Overtime

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and some duct tape in the office after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to have these sorts of conversations on Twitter...

"This is police brutality, Steven, police brut..." Danny's voice cuts off with a yelp as his cheek hits the pile of documents that he'd placed on Steve's desk for him to sign not five minutes earlier. Steve holds him there with one big hand planted in the middle of his back as he reaches down to flip the button on Danny's khakis and yank them and his boxers down round his knees, and really, Danny bent over his desk with his hands duct taped behind him and his bare ass in the air is just too hot for words. He leans forward, letting himself press up against that gorgeous ass in a way that'll leave Danny in no doubt either as to Steve's feelings right now or as to what's about to happen next and puts his mouth next to Danny's ear. "No, Danny, I think you'll find it's sexual harassment," he growls, and the way Danny _squirms_ against him is just _delicious_. 

"Stay," he orders, straightening up and grabbing the lube from where it's conveniently stashed in his pen pot (because both the Boy Scouts and the Navy teach a guy the importance of Being Prepared, and Steve can see the value in that). 

"OK, sexual harassment then, what would the Gov... oh _fuck_..." 

And it's good to know that two fingers suddenly and expertly shoved up his ass can still stop Danny Williams in mid-flow (Steve had contemplated duct-taping his mouth too, this time, but he can't deny that getting ranted at by Danny while he's doing him is part of the attraction of all this). 

Steve leans in again, finding Danny's prostate and rubbing against it as he puts his mouth back against Danny's ear and nips at his earlobe. "If you want to file a complaint with the Governor then be my guest, Daniel," he says, but the way Danny's gasping and pushing back onto his hand suggests that Danny might be considering taking a rain check on that one. 

"So what's it going to be, Danny? You going to file a complaint, or are you going to let me fuck you?" The twist of his fingers that accompanies his words isn't playing fair, he knows that, but this isn't about playing fair, it's about putting Danny face down over his desk and fucking him until he can't walk. 

"Misrepresentation," Danny spits out, "You got me up here on false pretenses, you Neanderthal animal. _We need to put in some overtime, Danny,_ you said. _There's a whole heap of paperwork to get on top of,_ you said..." 

Steve fights back the temptation to point out that Danny is clearly on top of the pile of paperwork right now... or that Steve is clearly topping the hell out of Danny... and contents himself with "Well, if you want me to stop, Danny..." 

"Fuck you, Steven," Danny's not sounding too coherent right now, "Just fucking well get your cock in my ass right now or I'll see you're done for breach of promise, you hear me?" 

Steve grins as he grabs a condom from his in-tray, and he can almost _feel_ the eyeroll Danny gives when he says "The only thing that's going to get breached tonight is your ass, you got any complaints about that?" 

And he takes the gasped "Fuck, no," he gets as he bottoms out balls-deep inside Danny as evidence that all charges against him have been dropped.


End file.
